Magical Brockton Bay
by SakiInfinity
Summary: Taylor cries out for salvation… And her wish is heard. But not from a merciless alien being… but a Maou! That's right, Humanity was crying, Earth Bet was crying! Crying, for a Magical Girl to save them! Collection of one-shots, so don't expect a solid plot.


Girls were giggling to themselves on the side. Feeling nervous, Taylor walked faster, hoping that whatever it was the Evil Trio had planned wasn't too bad. Honestly, school hadn't even started yet, and the three of them had something planned!

Emma Barnes, Sophia Hess, and Madison Clements — Grade A examples of modern bullies. Upon entering high school, her former best friend Emma had turned on her, leading a bullying a bullying campaign against her with the help of Sophia and Madison. To this day, Taylor had no idea what she had to wrong them, but they would bully her endlessly, and due to Winslow being a shithole of a school, and the trio's own personal power, Taylor could do nothing but endure.

Taylor snapped out of her thoughts and stopped mid step the moment she noticed the smell. Around her, people were straight up laughing, with only a few sending pitying glances her way. To put it simply, something in the hall smelled like shit, two week old socks, and rotting animal. Quickly checking herself to see if something happened to her, she continued walking when she found nothing. She had already endured a lot at the hands of the trio — whatever they had planned this time couldn't be too bad, since they hadn't done anything to her, right?

By the time Taylor had reached her locker, she lost any faith in that naive idea. If she thought the smell from before was horrid, what she was smelling now was easily a hundred times worse. Even so, Taylor continued forward, and with shaking hands, keyed in her password and opened her school locker.

Such a foolish act…

The smell hit her first, even worse than before. It was so bad that she could barely compute the horrible sight of her locker before she was throwing up. Her school supplies, or rather, what little of them she had in good enough condition after being put through the terrible trio, were covered in a disgusting, almost _bubbling_ sludge. Not just that, but inside the biohazard that was her locker were used tampons, hygiene products, and flies, maggots, and cockroaches!

Taylor was caught off guard by a sudden shove from behind, and fell into her locker, hitting her head along the way, and landing in the mess with a sickening squelch. Students watching jeered, laughed, and made sounds of "eww" in disgust. A following clicking sound let Taylor know that she was, in fact, now locked inside her locker. She immediately lurched back, slamming into the sides of her locker in her attempt to turn around.

As soon as she was able to, Taylor pounded her fists against the locker door. "Let me out! Someone! Anyone!?" From inside, Taylor could hear the sounds of laughing and people walking away.

"Wait! Seriously! Cut it out! Let me out of here!" Taylor started crying. It was just too much… She had endured the trio of bullies for over a year, but they had never gone this far. Even then, no one would help her… Not just that, they were even laughing at her!

Even after Taylor could no longer hear anyone outside, she continued to scream for help, until eventually, her voice became hoarse. After nearly an hour, she finally collapsed into an uneasy heap, exhausted from the strain.

….

….

Taylor sobbed to herself silently. On her body, she could feel maggots biting at her, flues swarming her, and cockroaches crawling across her beneath her clothes. Just what had she done to deserve this…?

It was already nighttime. No matter how much she pleaded, no one was going to come save her. And why would they? She was just Taylor. Useless, unwanted, unneeded even by her father, who was struggling with his own problems… With a despairing sob, Taylor realized…

She was going to die.

Until she wasn't.

Before her eyes, the locker door opened, and light seemed to shine on her as if from heaven…

"Hey there! I'm the ultimate Maou Shoujo (Demon King Girl), but you can call me Levia-tan!" When Taylor blinked again, the heavenly light was gone, and in its place was a beautiful teenage girl with black hair in twin tails, large bright blue eyes, large breasts, and was dressed as… a magical girl?


End file.
